


Free the Hatake

by AkaiMirage



Series: Chronicles of Umino [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Kid Umino Iruka, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMirage/pseuds/AkaiMirage
Summary: Alt. title:Chronicles of Umino - the time traveling Iruka-turned-into-a-kid wreak havoc upon the villageA time traveling Iruka-turned-into-a-kid wreak havoc upon the village.I.e setting up an (un)authorized protest against the discrimination towards the White Fang, he is not making many friends.
Series: Chronicles of Umino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Free the Hatake

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yet another time travelling one-shot. I seem to not get enough of the time travel business, no matter which fandom. :D
> 
> And, yes, I'm a (sorta)fan of the White Fang, even if I think he made some life choices that were less than stellar.  
> The dying bit, for one, and leaving Kakashi by his lonesome. Like, _why??_ I'm no parent, but still... just can't imagine doing that. Even with depression.  
> Ah, well, enough of me semi-ranting.

He didn't know how he had ended up there. One minute he was giving (blushes) _dating_ advice to his favorite ex-student, that was decidedly more awkward than he would have liked, and now, he was sitting on a stool in front of the Ichiraku ramen stand.

Fair enough, stranger things had happened, with the invasion of Pein coming to mind. What's not strange about half the village being destroyed and most everyone around you is dead or dying, and then in the next moment... they are not.

So, yes, Iruka had indeed had a strange life so far, but having your previously dead parents chatting while slurping down broth had to be the strangest thing of them all.

Even his childlike self was a trifle in comparison.

It didn't take him long to figure out _when_ exactly he was. The third shinobi war had already started, which meant that Hatake's father had already failed that mission (being a child Iruka couldn't do anything about that, so no use crying over spilt milk), and that people were actively starting to discriminate the clan in their need to blame someone for their troubles.

The whole thing was rather unfair, and privately, Iruka thought the old hero deserved better than to have his name being dragged through the mud because he was a handy scapegoat.

Believing in supporting your team, he wanted to show the disgraced hero that there were still those who thought he had done the right thing, and even if Iruka couldn't tell him there _would_ be even more in the future with the next generation.

So what could he do then...?

If Iruka had indeed been a child, he would never have done something that could've disgraced his family, which is of course the reason he hadn't started pranking the guards of the Sandaime until after his parents deaths.

But thing is, he was no longer a child, was he? His body may be that of a child, but he was very much a man in his own mind, and as such there really was no reason to keep himself bound by the "rules" and make-beliefs he'd once had.

Iruka had hoped people would give him attention by doing this. He did get attention alright.

"He is only a child!" the shinobi exclaimed, looking rather flustered, although Iruka couldn't fathom the reason why.

Being "fun sized" limited his options considerably, and since his prank-fest had resulted in utter failure, Iruka had done the only thing he could in that situation, which was setting up an (un)authorized protest in the middle of the street.

He was rather proud of the sign he had made with the "free the Hatake" scribbled in an obnoxious red color.

The onlookers didn't appear to be amused over his antics, but what did Iruka care for their opinion?

If they failed to see the greatness of the Sign, it was their loss.

"Well, be that as it may, we still have to take your son in for questioning," the police officer told the irate preteen's father dispassionately.

"If you have any further questio-" "Yeah," Iruka cut the man off, eyes blazing. "How are you able to stand up without a spine, you gormless zombie!"

Okay, so in retrospect, it is unwise to insult a Uchiha police officer on the best of days.

Yeah, no, that's how you find yourself in police custody three days _after_ that.

Uchihas are apparently as petty as any other shinobi that doesn't appreciate being called cowards _or_ zombies, for that matter.

As it turned out, they don't like to get pies planted in their faces either.

Being made to formally apologize wasn't something he could get himself out of, not with the blazing eyes of his father burning figurative holes in the back of his head, but secretly he counted the "free the Hatake" fiasco a success anyway.

It might not be enough to save the White Fang, but at least he would know before death that he had support.

And now, nobody would trust the Uminos with baked goods, ever. Okay, that mightn't be one of the pros on the ever growing list of cons and even more cons (hardly any pros on that one actually...).

Either way, the time traveling Umino child regretted nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically, Iruka is supposedly 3-4 years younger than Kakashi, which wouldn't make it possible for Iruka to have travelled back in time where his actions/mischief would actually _be_ plausible, which is why Iruka was aged up a few years for this AU.
> 
> Just thought to point that out...


End file.
